emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Donna Windsor-Dingle
Donna Windsor Dingle (nee Windsor) was a chara cter in Emmerdale from Episode 1789 (10th August 1993) to 2009. She returned in March 2014, dying of terminal lung cancer. Donna jumped from a roof in Episode 6946 (14th August 2014) while arresting nasty villain Gary North. Donna was the daughter of the late Vic and Viv Windsor later Hope, and the younger half sister of Scott and Kelly Windsor. Donna was originally played by Sophie Jeffrey (1993-1997) and then by Verity Rushworth (1998-2009; 2014). Biography Backstory Donna Windsor was born on the 31st December 1985 in East London to Vic Windsor and Viv Windsor. The family lived in Thamesmead, South London for a while. When Donna was about 6 years old in 1992, Vic was redecorating their flat and the ceiling collapsed, covering Donna in dust. She breathed in a lot of the dust but was not severely hurt, and unbeknown to her, had asbestos. This was to lead to her asbestos related cancer 22 years later. In the summer of 1993 the Windsor family were fed up with the crime on their estate so chose to swap London for rural Yorkshire and moved up to Beckindale, Yorkshire in August 1993. 1993-2009 In August 1993 the Windsor family moved up to Beckindale from London. They did bring their city ways to the quiet village as they drove fast through the country roads and sometimes left gates open when walking. Donna was in Kim's Stables, Home Farm when wreckage from a plane hit the stables after a plane crashed on the village. The Windsors survived the crash. In 1994 Donna was given a ride on a tractor by Michael Feldmann. The tractor toppled over and Donna was injured. Viv wanted to sue Joe Sugden, Michael's boss. 2 years later in January 1996, 10 year old Donna was accidentally shot by Scott. Donna attended high school in Hotten. As she grew up she became a typical teenager and was friends with Marc Reynolds and Andy Sugden. 2014 Donna returned to Emmerdale in March 2014 after 5 years away, with a daughter who was almost 5 years old - April Windsor. Donna told marlon that he was April's father. She had left the village pregnant in 2009. Donna was still a police officer and started dating bad boy Ross Barton. They fell madly in love but Ross got involved in Donna's ploy to bring down Gary North, a local villain. In August 2014, Donna, dying of cancer, jumped off the roof of a building while she had North handcuffed to her. Memorable info Born: 31st December 1985 Died: 14th August 2014 (Aged 28) Cause Of Death: Suicide Family Father Vic Windsor Mother Viv Hope Siblings Kelly Windsor (half, same father), Scott Windsor (half, same mother), Cathy Hope and Heath Hope (half, same mother) Spouse Marlon Dingle (2006-2009) Children April Windsor (2009) See also Donna Windsor-Dingle - list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1993. Category:Characters last seen in 2014. Category:Windsor family. Category:Emmerdale policewomen. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:1985 births. Category:2006 marriages. Category:2014 deaths. Category:Residents of Tall Trees Cottages. Category:Deceased characters Category:Killers